Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 9 \\ 4 & 6 \\ 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 4 & 3 \\ 9 & 6 & 9\end{array}\right]$